Prom Night
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit
Summary: Sakura masih membeku. Entahlah, Sakura bingung. Apakah ia harus marah atau justru senang dengan semua ini… -Bad Summary- Untuk meramaikan "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


**Disclaimer: Tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto, Fuji cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Fujisaki B-Rabbit`s fic.**

**Genre: Rating: T**

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje, AU dan -semoga saja tidak ada- typo.**

**ONESHOOT **

**Untuk meramaikan event Banjir Tomat Ceri III ^^**

**~Happy Reading ^^~**

* * *

.

.

.

_Prom night_? Siapa yang tidak tau acara_ prom night_? Kegiatan yang diadopsi dari budaya Barat ini merupakan sebuah acara terakhir untuk mengenang masa-masa sekolah. Pesta dansa menjadi bagian identik yang menempel di acara tersebut. Dan Konohagakuen pun memiliki acara ini.

Acara _prom night_ diadakan setiap tahun oleh anak kelas tiga Konohagakuen yang baru saja selesai bertarung menghadapi Ujian Negara. Yaaah bisa dibilang sekolah ingin memberikan perayaan pesta menjelang kelulusan mereka.

** Jam 21:20 - Lantai 2 Gedung Aula Konohagakuen…**

"Kyaaa! Liat deh, Sai keren ya pakai _tuxedo_!" teriak Ino histeris.

"Neji juga gak kalah keren tuh" timpal Tenten.

"Gaun Hinata indah sekali" ucap Matsuri sambil menyentuh gaun _purple_ Hinata.

"Eh, ga-gaun Matsuri lebih i-indah kok" jawab Hinata merona.

"Hinata, sedang menunggu Naruto, ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh, i-iya" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Sembari menunggu Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau berdansa denganku?" ajak Kiba.

"Hei Kiba, kau curi kesempatan ya?" celetuk Lee.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Lagipula aku dan Hinata kan, hanya teman" ujar Kiba tenang padahal sebenarnya gugup.

"Shikamaru! Jangan tidur dong!" Bukannya berdansa, Shikamaru malah tidur dikursi dekat meja yang penuh dengan makanan _prom night_.

"Kasian Temari. Salah sendiri dia memilih Shikamaru jadi pasangannya, _nyam -nyam_~" gumam Chouji sambil memakan kue-kue kecil dimeja dekat Shikamaru tidur.

Lihat! Ramai sekali kan, siswa-siswi kelas tiga yang mengikuti acara _prom night_ malam ini. Para siswa mengenakan pakaian _tuxedo_, sedangan para siswi mengenakan gaun mewah berbagai warna. Mereka terlihat sangat berkelas. Namun tidak dengan gadis bersurai merah muda yang satu ini.

Di saat semua orang tengah berdansa mengikuti musik yang mengalun lembut bersama dengan pasangan masing-masing, ia hanya berdiri sendirian diberanda gedung aula sambil memperhatikan pancuran air dibawah sana. Sebenernya gak sendirian juga, sih. Buktinya ia ditemani dengan minuman berwarna merah ditangan kanannya.

"Sendirian, Haruno?" Seseorang berambut raven datang menghampiri gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau kemari, Uchiha? Jawab gadis itu sengit.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku kasihan melihat seorang gadis bergaun merah muda cantik tengah berdiri sendirian menunggu pangeran pujaannya datang"

"Alangkah lucunya.."

"Kenapa? Perkataanku benar, kan?"

"Jangan ngeledek! Kau sendiri? Mana tuan putrimu?"

"Aku ini ketua OSIS. Aku bisa saja mengajak salah satu gadis diantara mereka. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan yang pas untuk jadi tuan putriku dan mengajaknya berdansa"

"Ngaca dulu deh, Sas! Cara berpakaianmu aja udah gak banget. Mana ada di acara _prom night_ seorang laki-laki memakai _tuxedo_ putih. Rata-rata laki-laki pergi ke pesta _prom night _pakai _tuxedo_ hitam"

"Uchiha selalu tampil berbeda"

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya hingga bersuara agak keras. Diteguknya minuman yang sedari tadi ia pegang sampai tak tersisa.

"Waaah.. kalian berdua kenapa disini?" laki-laki secerah matahari datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura-sahabat baiknya-.

"Naruto.." panggil Sakura. Ia sedikit kagum dengan Naruto yang memakai _tuxedo_ hitam dengan rambut jabrik kuningnya yang berantakan.

"Kenapa kalian gak ikut berdansa? Aaahh aku tau!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat. Sepertinya ia tau Naruto akan mengatakan apa.

"Kalian minder ya karena tidak punya pasangan? Makanya sembunyi disini, biar gak keliatan gak laku. Hahahahaha…"

Sakura dan Sasuke pun menjitak kepala Naruto secara bersamaan dengan indahnya(?).

"Aw!"

"Rasakan itu!" timpal Sakura.

"Dari pada kau banyak bicara, kenapa kau tidak datang menemui Hinata, Naruto? Kulihat manusia anjing itu bersama dengannya sedari tadi" ujar Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa?! Tidak bisa kubiarkan Kiba merebut pasangan dansa _prom night_-ku!" Dengan segera Naruto pergi menemui Hinata.

"Dasar manusia rubah itu! Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu. Memperburuk _mood_ orang aja" gerutu Sakura.

"Dari pada itu Sakura, apa kau punya khayalan tentang acara _prom night_?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah kau ini! Jangan sok bego begini! Kamu pasti pernah kan berkhayal tentang pesta _prom night_? Seperti bertemu dengan pangeranmu atau hal-hal romantis lainnya?"

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara malam ini, Sasuke?"

"Kau mengataiku? Sudahlah kau jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi"

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia memang punya khayalan dan gambaran tentang pesta _prom night_ impiannya. Jangankan Sakura, semua orang juga pasti punya!

"Melihat gelagat-mu, aku lansung tau kalau kau punya khayalan tentang _prom night_ . Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakannya padaku, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil gelas yang ada ditangan Sakura dan meletakannya dipagar pembatas .

Sakura nampak ragu. Pasalnya ia takut akan ditertawai Sasuke karena khayalannya tentang _prom night_ terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi apa salahnya? Toh, Sasuke adalah tetangga sekaligus teman dekatnya dirumah maupun disekolah.

Sekali lagi Sakura menarik napas panjang dan ia pun memulai ceritanya..

"Saat semua orang tengah berdansa didalam gedung mengikuti alunan musik klasik bersama dengan pasangan mereka, aku hanya duduk termenung di kursi dekat pancuran air disebelah gedung dengan pakaian yang aku kenakan sekarang ini. Sengaja aku memilih gaun ini karena aku ingin tampak seperti putri di negeri dongeng. Aku menoleh kearah pasangan muda-mudi yang tampaknya bahagia dengan adanya pesta ini. Aku memandang iri pada mereka karena bisa berdansa dengan pasangan yang mereka sukai"

"Menyedihkan sekali.." potong Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai dengan ceritaku! Apa tidak usah aku lanjutkan?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang Be-Te.

"Dasar sensi!" timpal Sasuke.

Sakura hanya membuang muka, tetapi kembali ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namun sesorang datang menghampiriku. Wajahnya tampan dan gayanya maskulin banget. Aku heran, kenapa cowok se-keren dia bisa berada ditempatku sekarang.

'Tidak didalam?' tanyanya padaku lembut. Aku menggeleng dengan perlahan. 'Dimana pasanganmu?' tanyanya lagi. Lalu kujawab, 'Aku tidak punya pasangan'. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku dan berkata, 'Maukah kau berdansa denganku?' Aku nampak terkejut dengan ucapannya. Tetapi tanganku rasanya tak menurut dengan otakku sehingga menerima tawarannya.

Kami pun berdansa dengan romantisnya sambil mengelilingi pancuran air. Aku merasa dunia seperti milik kami saja. Tiba-tiba, mata kami bertemu. Entah kenapa mata dan hatiku seperti tersedot oleh tatapannya. Aku terus saja menatapnya sampai lupa bernapas. Ia memajukan wajahnya hingga akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan. Lama tetapi aku menikmatinya. Lalu setelah itu…."

"Sudah cukup!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Sakura mulai kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Cukup sampai disitu.."

" Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku bercerita tentang khayalanku?"

"Aku tidak perlu kelanjutannya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang akan membuat kelanjutannya"

"A-aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke"

"Tidak ada waktu! Kau cepatlah bergegas menuju kursi didekat pancuran air sebelah gedung ini. Nanti aku akan menemuimu dan mendapatkanmu disana"

"Hah!? Kau gila, Sasuke!?"

"Sudahlah, waktu _prom night _akan segera berakhir. Kau tak inginkan semua ini hanya menjadi khayalan belaka?"

Sakura masih membeku. Entahlah, Sakura bingung. Apakah ia harus marah atau justru senang dengan semua ini…

.

.

******OWARIMASU******

* * *

**A/N: eaaaaaa muncul lagi fanfic nista karya Fuji XD #PLAK!**

**Hehehehe.. Fuji gak tau harus cerita apa tentang fanfic ini.. **

**Ide cerita fanfic ini muncul aja secara tak dijemput dan tak diantar(?) dan selesai hanya dalam waktu 2 hari wahahaha XDD**

**Fuji ngerasa setiap nulis fanfic alur-nya kecepetan, yaah maklum Fuji memang buru-buru nulisnya. Apalagi fanfic kali ini dibuat untuk meramaikan event Banjir Tomat Ceri III ^^**

**Semoga para reader's suka dan nge-review banyak fanfic Fuji yang ini X3**


End file.
